


徒劳的爱

by night1947



Category: American Outlaws, Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：人鱼AU;OOC;二设一堆；【单箭头】；【水仙】;拉郎【删除】我可能写了假文【删除】我根本不会写文引用：莎士比亚《Love's Labour's Lost》莎士比亚《sonnet18》锡德尼《爱星者与星》第一歌（曹明伦译）





	

徒劳的爱

 

Jerry回到河畔的时候，Jesse已经在那里了。

男孩已经长大成为青年，神情早已脱去稚气，他盘坐在草地上就着月光看一张纸条，苍白的光落在他身上，让他像刚开出的珍珠一样闪闪发光。Jerry悄无声息的走过去从背后捂住他的眼睛，而Jerry在一瞬的绷紧后就放松下来，依靠在他身上，粉色的嘴唇勾出漂亮的笑容。

“你在看什么？”Jerry亲了亲他头顶的发旋，嗅到沙尘的味道，青年兴高采烈地冲他挥了挥纸条：“莎士比亚。”

“我看看。”Jerry抢过那张纸条读了起来，“从女人的眼睛里，我断言：她们闪烁着普罗米修斯之火……”

“Jerry！”Jesse还被捂着眼睛，他胡乱抓挠想拿回纸条，Jerry钳着他脑袋躲着他的手，大声念着写给姑娘的情话，压低的声线带着天然的蛊惑。Jesse挣开他的手转头看他，苍白的吸血鬼脸上露出笑容，他皮肤上浮着青色的脉络，勾勒成暧昧的引诱。他嘴唇红润，话语间隐约可见尖尖的白牙，嘴角还沾了点干掉的血迹，看上去邪恶又动人。

“你咬了谁？”

Jesse顺手抹掉那点血渍，他看Jerry，深棕色的眼睛里映着点细碎的光，漂亮的像包容整条星河。

“平可顿的，一个外地人，我冲他笑了一下他就自动送来了晚餐。”Jerry舔舔嘴角，看了一眼Jesse，“你想要吗？”

“不，我不吃人。”Jesse冲他微笑，指尖摁着他湿漉漉的唇瓣，Jerry张开嘴让他伸手进去，勾住尖尖的利齿，“记住别碰镇上的人。”

“好的，Jesse。”吸血鬼含含糊糊的说，假装分心让青年抢回那张纸条。Jesse不乐意在地上跟他动手，种族差异，他在地上永远也打不赢他。Jerry想到这儿就又笑了，他去亲Jesse的额角，拥抱他像拥抱离散的兄弟，像拥抱多年未见的朋友，他神情真挚又深情，注视Jesse的脸像是长辈怀着欣喜凝视归家的孩子，Jesse回以目光，眼中的生机热情像燃烧的火焰，灵动亦引发人类好奇的探寻，即使经历战火也一点未变。他刚成年不久，还稚嫩的像春末的青叶刚淬上深绿，笑容里溢出诱人的生命气息。

Jerry想同他倾诉思念，脱口而出的是否入水的询问。

人鱼点了点头，站起来。

Jesse脱掉衣物走进河里，直至河水没过发顶。泛着莹白波光的水面下隐藏暗流，深棕镀着碧色的鱼尾扇出水面又迅速的沉下去。Jerry看着原本平静的河水被搅出极大的浪涛，他脱了外衣，跟着跳进了水里。

他们在水中搏斗取乐，光滑坚硬的鳞片挡住尖利的指爪。Jerry想避开极有力的尾部绕去人鱼背后锁住他的手臂，而Jesse灵活的躲避他的触碰同他卷在一起，扭打的顺着水流向下几乎陷进淤泥。他们默契的撕扯对方如同蛇斗，争执着将对方压向水底，河底的泥沙被拍的散进水流里，被非人惊动的鱼群惊慌的环绕着异种游动。

他们在漆黑的水底望着对方，人鱼长着蹼的手掌重重按在吸血鬼胸膛的青色脉络上，顺着那些血管拉出浅浅的伤痕，感受冰冷的血液扩散，蔓在水中缓缓流淌。而吸血鬼伸着手搂住人鱼的细窄的腰肢，尖爪打滑，那些细密坚韧的鳞片自人鱼线向下覆盖住漂亮的长尾，几乎透明的尾鳍在水中划出伤人的暗流。

最终他们谁也没赢，悬在水中休憩。Jesse渡给Jerry并不急需的空气，Jerry抚摸Jesse的脊背，细数战争为他增添的伤痕。

人鱼拖着吸血鬼浮上水面，轻轻摆尾溯回，回去来时的河畔。Jesse贴在Jerry耳边同他轻声耳语，讲述奇袭者的见闻。他们骑马，射击，身体里都嵌进尘土，为掩护同伴而无畏冲锋，子弹贴着脸颊擦出血痕。他想那些人类，树林，近在咫尺却不能跃入的湖泊，清亮的声音低低回响在河光之上，几乎织成无辜的诱歌。他讲最后一场战役，讲回家，讲医生的女儿，Jerry翻身去抱住他肩膀，看见已经长大的男孩眼里旋着一抹柔光。

“那些话是为她准备的？”

“是的。”Jesse诚实的点头，吸血鬼勾出坏笑捧住他脸颊，“想不想学点其他的。”

他不等人鱼回应，自顾自地开始念诵诗篇。

“我怎能将你比作夏天？你比夏天更美丽温婉……”

他在仅有的月色中看着他，漆黑的眼中像真的敛藏全部心意。

“…依恋那烈日当空，转眼会云雾迷蒙…”

他像用最温和的蜜语吐露愁绪，嗜血的齿尖上都缠绕柔情。

“…唯有你永恒的夏日长新，你的美貌毫发无损。死神也无缘将你幽禁，你在我永恒的诗中长存…”

他抵着他的头，垂目看他，扩大的瞳孔中的深渊仿佛开裂，发出哀鸣苦苦挽留。

Jesse呆呆的看他，包容碎星的眼中显出点茫然，他等着Jerry说完，挣脱那双冰冷的手，默念着诗句猛地沉入水中。他在吸血鬼肩侧浮出来，面孔上露出欣然的笑意，“这很动听。”

“sonnet 18，莎士比亚。你可以背下来说给你的女孩听。”Jerry不怀好心的提议，向他寻求一点代价。

吸血鬼缓缓的贴上人鱼的侧颈，半张着嘴露出利齿，Jesse默契的偏头空出位置方便他啃上去，温顺的同捕猎者依偎在一起。

猎食仿佛温存，像多年前Jerry第一次见到生活在陆地的人鱼，他小心翼翼咬上去不乐意浪费一点血液。不同于啃食人类时的狼吞虎咽，他抿了两口就放开了Jesse，轻轻舔舐那点伤痕直至皮肤开始愈合。人鱼的血带着与人血相近的味道，而多了难言的海腥，像是酿制的酒液，苦涩后有着使人上瘾的回甘，吃过一次就绝不会忘记，“怀念的滋味。”

“怀念的疼痛。”人鱼懒洋洋的游动着，“我该回去了。”

他们回到河畔，Jerry把Jesse拉上水岸，看他漂亮的尾巴在月光下闪着莹莹的绿光，然后像沙粒一样消融滑下，逐渐露出修长有力属于人类的双腿。他背过身去，留给青年一点空间，“你以前总说你要成为海盗。”

“现在不了，我想留在陆地上。”jesse穿着整齐同他并肩，“你打算去哪儿？”

“像过去一样，到处旅行。”Jerry回他一个笑容，“你不会希望我成为你邻居的。”

吸血鬼拍拍人鱼的肩膀，同他告别，留下一句不近人情嘱托，“你不该留恋陆地。”

“我生长于此。”人鱼抬着头看他，眼睛里有着对亲属的眷恋。

Jesse离开河畔，Jerry站在苍月下目送他远去，最后无趣的坐在岸边。他在世间生存近三百年的岁月，遇见的同类太过稀少，甚至想向同为非人的异种寻求温暖。他手指上还存着鳞片的触感，他没告诉Jesse他学来的那句情诗来自Love's Labour's Lost。

他站起来，在黑暗与月光中沿着河岸西行，夜风带来点凉意，卷去最后的温度。

他会记着那只居住内陆的人鱼，记着他洋溢生机的脸庞，等待夜莺将他的死讯传来。他在苍白的月色里化作苍白的阴影，附着蛊惑的念诵低低回响在夜色里。

“你真不知充满我心中的歌为谁而唱？真不知充满我心中的诗为谁而赋？为你，为你，所有赞歌都归于你，我的歌只为你开始，只为你结束。”

 

只不过是徒劳的爱恋。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

引用：

莎士比亚《Love's Labour's Lost》  
莎士比亚《sonnet18》  
锡德尼《爱星者与星》第一歌（曹明伦译）


End file.
